Romeo and Julius
by KaminariThunder
Summary: Yao Wang is an assassin of Honda Blade. He is assigned to go undercover as a Chinese immigrant named Yue Wang, and befriend next-in-line for Kingdom dictatorship, Ivan Braginski, and then kill him. But things don't work out-Ivan ends up falling for 'Yue', as well as English Noble Arthur Kirkland. And things get brutal as they fight to the death for Yue. Literally. RoChuIggy


**AN: This is Kami here! :) I'm writing for Hetalia, something I recently started to read and watch. It's hilarious, and adorable, and my favorite characters are Russia, China, and England! So I decided to write a RoChuIggy fanfiction for them. It takes place in somewhat older times, in the days of older assassinations and Kingdoms and such.**

**Pairings: Rochu, Iggychu, Nichu, Kochu, NiTaiwan, FranceSeychelles, FraChu, Franada, AmericaCanada, CubaCanda, PruHun, AusHun, HunTurk, TurkGreece, Greece/Japan, KoHongKong, SuFin, GerIta, DenNor, IceTurk, IceHongKong.**

**Warning: Involves innuendos of sorts, violence, and dark themes.**

* * *

"... Are you kidding me, aru?"

"Sorry, Wang-san, but this mission is extremely important. We know you don't like cross-dressing, but for this mission, it's vital that you elude focus. From your last failed attempt to assassinate Francis Bonnefoy, people got an image of what you looked like. You're a wanted criminal now, Wang-san, and this business would be in shambles if you got found out. Evading notice is easy if you're not even the same gender as the criminal you are."

"... I hate you so goddamn much, aru."

Two males were conversing in a dimly lit room. One was standing up, blushing red embarrassingly, the other behind a desk, looking emotionless with his chin resting over his folded fingers. The one standing up coughed into his hand.

"... Honda... s-sama," He started, trying to choke out the words, "I don't see why you can't just get another person to do this job, aru... It's like you said... I failed my last mission trying to kill Mr. Bonnefoy aru, so why risk me getting caught again? Why not just send in another assassin...? I... I heard Ms. Wan is looking for another mission to do, aru."

"Ms. Wan isn't one of our best assassins, is she?" The man, Honda, inquired. The question was was obviously rhetorical, his dusty brown eyes watching Wang like a hawk. He looked down to the files on his desk. "Also... I doubt she'd be able to handle this sort of thing. The man we are targeting is not some politician or corrupt businessman whom she can easily seduce."

"Honda-sama," Wang asked, narrowing his eyes. "... Whose our client, again, aru? And... why would they go through so much trouble to have this man killed if he has so much power? Surely he expects that there will be assassins. I'm sure he won't trust me at all, aru."

"He wouldn't trust you now, of course, Wang-san. But dressed as an adorable, tiny Chinese woman who couldn't harm a fly? If I was him, I'd probably drop to my knees in a second," Honda said, totally serious. Wang blushed.

"... I... I d-don't look _that _much like a f-female, aru..."

"Now? Perhaps if you wore something a little more... fitting. But after Herdervary-san is done with you, Mr. Braginski won't be able to suspect a thing," Honda spoke calmly, not at all worried. He folded his hands over the folders. "Now... The reward for this missionm is quite high, so we can't possibly refuse. Hai?"

Yao looked down, gulping.

"... Hai."

"Good, Wang. I expect that you'll be gone by sundown tomorrow, already off and running to Mr. Braginski, dressed as a helpless Chinese immigrant who barely knows any English. And I expect that by the end of the three month time limit, Mr. Braginski's head will be shipped to our client on a nice, sharp skewer."

"... Y-Yes, aru."

"Good. Now, get out of here. Ms. Herdervary is waiting for you."

* * *

"Oh Yao-Yao, you're so utterly adorable! And your hair is so silky and soft~ Should I put in braids, or buns, I wonder? Or maybe both, huh... And I can't wait to stuff you into a pretty red dress! Or maybe something gold colored to match your eyes-Where does one get such pretty eyes, anyway? Tell me, Yao-Yao!"

"E-Er... Genes, aru?"

Elizaveta smiled cutely, holding a brush in her hands, and walked behind Yao, who was seated in front of a mirror. Her nimble fingers took the black hair ribbon from his soft, ebony locks, and pulled gently. The black curtain spilled behind Yao's back, contrasting with the milky white color of the nape of his neck.

"Ah, Yao-Yao! Your hair is so soft... I wish I had hair like yours. Too bad. Mine is so damaged from hot irons..."

"I think your hair is nice, aru."

"Really?" She looked taken aback, but then smiled charmingly. "I think it's kind of bleached. But your hair takes the prize! So soft~" She purred, brushing it. The face she made was utterly adorable.

Yao blushed at all the compliments from Elizaveta Herdervary, their deception artist, as their boss, Honda Kiku, called it. In reality, she just made the 'workers' at Honda's business look different so they wouldn't be suspected of being assassins. But she was damn good at what she did, and Yao also heard in her earlier years she was a successful assassin herself.

But one wouldn't guess her profession from her deceiving appearance. Elizaveta was about 5'5, taller than Yao by a few inches, but still small herself. The Hungarian woman had wavy, luscious brown locks that reached to her waist, and charming green eyes. Her skin was fair, and she often wore cute, girlish dresses, with orange flowers in her hair.

As Yao looked over Elizaveta's pretty appearance, he didn't notice she was finished brushing his hair and was now applying some gel to his scalp. At the feeling of the strong smelling hairspray, he looked up, and blushed as he realized she was twisting locks of hair into buns at the top of his head. He looked in the mirror, his masculinity and dignity gone.

He was utterly adorable.

Elizaveta hummed cheerfully as she put hairspray on to Yao's locks, and then using the part of the hair that stuck out from the side, made tiny braids. She sprayed those down, too, and then added fake peonies into his hair, sticking out from the buns. Yao blushed and refused to look at his appearance.

"So adorable, Yao-Yao!" She gushed, smiling. "I just need to apply some blush to your cheeks, no need for foundation... Your skin is so perfect already, and then darken your lashes, and maybe paint your fingernails... But right now, you can change into the clothes I've picked out for you, okay?"

"... O-Okay, aru..."

"So soon, my dear Yao-Yao... You will become the perfect little uke... Won't you... Kesesesesese..." Elizaveta smiled, and Yao looked up at her. His jaw dropped at the dark purple aura surrounding her tiny figure, as she muttered to herself, smiling creepily.

"... I... I c-can change by myself, aru," He mumbled, before rushing out of the seat and behind the curtain of the room, away from the chuckling Elizaveta.

* * *

"Ah! Yao-Yao, you look so much better than I expected you to~ So adorable! Any guy would love to have you as his date! Oh, my... Young love..." Elizaveta murmured, smiling dreamily. Yao trembled.

"E-Elizaveta... W-Why this..."

Yao was dressed in a pink, veil-like cheongsam, with a white, thick top under. He had put on the chest bandages Elizaveta had left behind the curtain to add some sort of height to his chest. Yao wore black, skin tight pants, and black, feminine flats. His eyes drifted into the mirror and his eyes darkened.

"I... I look exactly like a girl, aru! Honda-sama is so stupid... I... Why couldn't he just send Ms. Wan instead? I... hate doing cross dressing jobs, aru... And I'm sure someone will recognize me, Elizaveta-san! How many tiny Chinese people are there walking around fresh from the immigration boat aru? Just one, and they're right here!" Yao exploded, gesturing to himself.

"Oh Yao-Yao!" Elizaveta remarked, smiling sweetly as if he had just complimented the weather. "No one will be able to tell you're a man, if that's what your worrying about. And Francis Bonnefoy and his crew won't come around you at all, so no one's going to catch you. This assassination job is somewhere farther out in the Kingdom, and I don't think they've heard wind of the attempted assassination. No need to worry~!"

"Y-You're not the one cross dressing to murder a man, aru..."

Elizaveta was facing the other way, but her eyes darkened considerably as she began to fold Yao's old clothes. After a long silence, she said, "... Yes. I'm not. Sorry for that, Wang-san... I don't know how it feels."

Yao was oblivious to her dark attitude and only moped as Elizaveta came back and started to apply his makeup.

* * *

**Review please~! **


End file.
